Wrath of the Ancients
by Tigae Shimegami
Summary: Duo and Heero have been sucked into Yugi's world. Yeah, Gundam Characters are seen first, but it takes place in the Yu-Gi-Oh time frame. Rated for swearing later on.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Gundam Wing. I wish I did, but I only own their souls. Not that owning their souls is bad. There's always a plus side to everything! ^_^v

  
  


Pairings: That's for me to know, and you to find out. ...I promise it's not anything bad. YET! Okay, okay. I'll tell you. 1x2, YugixYami, 3x4, RyouxBakura and some other pairings I haven't figured out yet.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


'Such a beautiful sight,' he sighed, then rolled onto his stomach. The sight in front of him was breathtaking. 'I never thought I'd get the chance to see an Alicorn, much less two of them!' 

Sitting up on the tree branch, he startled the two Alicorns, who took off running.

'All well, at least I got to see them.' Jumping out of the current secret spot, he walked into town. 'Time for dinner anyway.' The rumbling in his stomach agreed with him. Whistling to himself, he headed off into town, not noticing he was being watched.

Walking through the marketplace and happily munching on an unnoticed pilfered lunch, saving most of what he stole for the other kids. Slipping into a well concealed alley, he was suddenly surrounded by laughing and hungry children. Spreading the collected food around equally, the smile grew as it was quickly eaten by the hungry little monsters. Not a piece was uneaten, and the smallest got food, too. 

They were quite the happy family. Him and the 12 other little kids he took care of. Thankfully, he had Quatre, Heero, and Wufei to help him. Trowa too, but he was special. Then again, he couldn't forget that he, himself , was a child as well. 

Life wasn't fair to most of these kids, but they had seen worse days than having no family. Most of them were from sabusive families, or were orphans. He himself was an exception. 

He didn't know where he came from. His family had left him in the middle of nowhere, hoping to be rid of him, and the people he was left with just dropped him off in the city. He was only 2 when he was taken by the gang here. Or around that age. Nobody really knew his age. Not even him. He went to live in an orphanage for a while, but no one wanted to keep a kid who wouldn't stay out of trouble, so he was sent back. The church where his orphanage was at had burned down years ago, but he survived. The only one to survive. 

He had found other kids his age, and formed a group where any kid could coe and live with them. It was a great idea, and his 4 best friends were the first ones to join him. 

'Quatre was first. He left his rich family beacuse his father would beat him for any reason. His family was the very wealthy Winner family. When he left, he disinherited his whole inheritence. All he brought was a couple hundred thousand bucks, but they hid that well. It was there only for emergencies. Only a small sum had been used so far.'

'Trowa was found after the circus had left him behind. He followed Quatre here one day, and has been here ever since. He's really good with the animals. If the guards set the dogs on us, he somehow gets them to ignore them and find another person to chase. He's really quiet, but he's nice in the all around. Him and Quatre are like inseparable.'

'Heero was next. He was a military brat. After some freak accident at his parents base, the whole camp exploded. No one survived, except him. He was making rounds, and the explosion knocked him into the forest. I didn't know kids his age could make rounds. I thought he was a little young.'

'Wufei came last. From a country to the west, he was a slave. He had managed to escape from his owner, and we found him hiding in the woods. We took him in, and he's been like the mighty protector to the younger kids. He even managed to steal one of the guard's swords! Pretty sneaky.'

'They're all around 17 years old. I'm guessing maybe I'm around there. Like I said, I don't know my age. I'm the theif of this group. If something can't be stolen, get me. I'm the best there is. There isn't anything I've failed to steal yet. And for all my wild looks and obnoxious personality, I'm the best we got in stealth. I can sneak into a room full of guard dogs and guards, and no one will see me if I don't want them too. It's kinda fun, all the adrenaline and all.' 

Crawling through a hole in the outside wall after everyone was in bed and guards were placed, he stealthily ran back into the forest. Stopping at his 'secret spot', he jumped onto his favorite branch and crawled into a ball, trying to sleep.

Hearing a grunt as someone jumped up next to him, he looked up. Heero was sitting next to him, feiging sleep. 

"Why do you always come out here, Duo?" He looked over to me, eyes intent.

"Cuz it gets me away from the real world, the world here every kid I know is afraid to sleep at home in their bed, afraid that their parents will beat them or rape them, afraid that the bad person they fear will come take them away again. I just like to get away."

Heero pondered this, off in his own little world. Duo closed his eyes as Heero thought things through. No one noticed that as they fell asleep, they weren't alone.

  
  


~~{@ * @}~~

  
  


The Alicorns walked over to where the two were sleeping, looking at them, then gently picking them off the branch and settling them onto their backs. Trotting off deeper into the forest, they left the little town behind.

  
  


~~{@ * @}~~

  
  


*Meanwhile, in Domino City*

  
  


Honda and Anzu suddenly disappeared. They vanished in their sleep, only to wake up to find themselves surrounded by a bunch of little kids. 

"Where are we?" Anzu whipsered to Honda, looking around warily.

"I have no clue, but maybe the guys who're coming towards us with swords and evil looks will tell us." Pointing to a Chinese who was pointing his sword at them, they swallowed hard. "I don't know what happened, but I wanna go home!" 

Anzu grabbed onto Honda's arm in fright, barely stopping her scream.

The blonde next to the brunete with a unibang spoke first.

"Who are you, and where are Duo and Heero?"

A confused look on Honda's face answered them.

"Are you in any way going to hurt these children?" He asked, looking from Anzu to Honda.

"N-no," Anzu replied. "I just wanna go home!"

He smiled in relief. "Good, then we don't have to hurt you."

The Chinese grunted in frustration. "You're going to believe an onna for no reason! I can't believe you, Quatre!"

Quatre just smiled. "Wufei, my Uchuu no Kokoro tells me they aren't lying. I believe them."

"Oh." Wufei put his sword down. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Looking towards Anzu and Honda, he introduced himself. "I'm Quatre, that is Wufei, and the one behind me is Trowa. We're head of this little family of ragamuffins."

I'm Honda, and this is Anzu. Can we go home now?"

  
  


~~{@ * @}~~

  
  


"Well, I don't know how we got here, and I don't know where here is, but can we go home now?" Duo clung to Heero, both as confused as ever.

"Hn, baka." Heero's reply ws expected, but before Duo could reply, a short kid walked up to them.

"Hi, are you new here?" He held out his hand. "I'm Yugi Muto."

"Duo Maxwell, at yer service. I may run, and I may hide, but I never lie!" Duo shook Yugi's hand, then introduced Heero. "And this is Heero Yuy."

Heero nodded in his direction.

"Nice to meet you!"

Duo looked around. "Where are we, Yugi? We don't know where we are."

Yugi grinned, then grabbed Duo's hand and dragged him down the street to what looked like a school.

"Great! You're in Dominon City, and now you can go to Domino High with me!"

Duo looked at him suspiciously. "You're in high school? How old are you?"

"Sixteen. I know, I know. I'm really short for my age, but that doesn't mean anything!"

Duo just grinned. "How old do you think I am?"

Yugi blinked. "Um...fourteen? Fifteen maybe...?"

Duo sighed. "I knew I looked young. I don't know how old I am, so I'll just say sixteen."

"Great!" Yugi bounced, then ran towards the school again, the other two in tow. "You can go to my school now!"

Duo grinned and followed. "I've never been to school before. Hope it's fun!"

  
  


~~{@ * @}~~

  
  


There, I've done the first chapter to this funky little fic. I don't know where I should go from here. I know, cliffhangers suck ass, but they work wonders to keep you reading! Duo and Heero have been kidnapped by Alicorns. Honda and Anzu find themselves where Duo and Heero lived. What's going on? And what do the Alicorns have to do with it?

  
  



End file.
